Cursed Family
by KuRoI HaNE
Summary: rewritten..Yondaime was married to Uchiha kiri, but she betrayed him and summoned the kyuubi to attack konoha, naruto not wanting to look like his mother he puts on henge to look more like his father
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay…this is going to be a long AN, first I would like to thank all the people that stuck with me and told me that they enjoy this story. I have deleted all the chapters that I have wrote before and please read the new chapters that I have uploaded. It would be necessary to read the new chapters since I have changed around a few things. And please I hope you like this newer version of this story.**

**Kuroi Hane**

**------------------------------------------------**

The soft pale light of the moon entered a small glass window, and illuminated a young boy of 12. The boy, Naruto was staring at an old mirror with a stiff look on his rather feminine face.

He carefully touched is bruised lip, bleeding from a small cut. He stared at his reflection; cerulean eyes stared back at him with sheer intensity. Naruto's anger intensified as he punched his reflection, shattering the mirror. _'Damn villagers.'_

Naruto turned around dismissing his henge as he trudged toward his bed. His blonde hair grew longer, his bangs covering half of his eyes. The light colored hair suddenly turned jet black as if someone had dumped ink onto it. His famous whisker marks fading away, he yawned.

Falling onto his bed he quickly pulled his thin blankets on top of him self. Thinking of the events of the day and how he slipped in his henge in front of Kakashi, he sighed.

'_Why me…? I bet that bastard is now discussing it with the Sandaime. Why can't people just leave me the f-ck alone?' _Naruto turned around facing his beige wall, a saddened look on his face.

"Sandaime-sama, I wish to ask a question concerning naruto." Kakashi looked up from his bow.

With a wave of his hand, the Sandaime shooed the ANBU's away. "What is the question Kakashi? Did something happen to Naruto during training?"

"Well everything was going smoothly, we were sparring today and I landed a hit on Naruto's abdomen…the strange thing is that his image blurred into a boy with black hair. Later words, I got curious so I used my sharingan on him, Sandaime-sama…did you know that Naruto has a Henge?"

The hokage sighed silently cursing Naruto for slipping in his henge. "Kakashi, this is top secret information and I trust you to keep silent about it..." Kakashi nodded.

"Kakashi you already know that Naruto's father is the Yondaime but you do not know anything of his mother do you not?" the Hokage asked the Jounin resting his chin on his palm.

"I've heard a rumor of Sensei getting married but…" Kakashi looked up confused. "These rumors can't be true because then Naruto would be an Uchiha."

The Hokage smiled and nodded. "Naruto is an Uchiha." Kakashi's visible eye widened. "His mother's name was Uchiha Kiri, she and Yondaime were in love and they wedded. But unfortunately, the happy times did not last. Uchiha Kiri betrayed Yondaime."

"But for what reason?"

"You do know Kakashi, that to obtain the mangekyou sharingan you must kill your best of friends?" Kakashi nodded morosely remembering Itachi.

"But what you do not know is that you will gain a much more powerful mangekyou sharingan if you kill your spouse."

Everything clicked in Kakashi's head and he gasped. _'Sensei was tricked!'_

"Kakashi, Uchiha Kiri's intentions when she married Yondaime was so she can kill him for the mangekyou sharingan and she summoned the Kyuubi to destroy Konoha."

Flash Back:

A long and painful battle between the Yondaime and Kyuubi was finally reaching its climax. Yondaime's blood smeared face held a look of morose as he accepted his fate._ 'I'm sorry son, Naruto, I'm so sorry.' _Tears could be seen in the strong Yondaime's eyes as he went through many hand seals in a blinding speed and accuracy.

A blinding light and a painful roar could be heard through out the whole Konoha village. The light and echoing roar soon seized as Yondaime's limp body fell to the ground when Gamabunta faded away.

Yondaime hugged his baby son as he fell to the ground hard. Upon impact he coughed up blood but he smiled since the Shinigami gave him a few minutes with his son. Naruto's blue eyes leaked with crystal tears as he wailed. Yondaime smiled upon seeing a familiar face approaching him.

It was Uchiha Kiri. "Anata!(What a wife calls her husband.) Daijoubu (are you okay?)" Tears were visible in her charcoal eyes.

"Kiri I'm sorry I had no choice but to seal the demon into our son." Yondaime's smile fell when he felt a searing pain in his heart. He looked down and saw a katana; it was jabbed into his heart. He looked up confused as he coughed up blood violently.

"I'm so glad I made it on time, you were still alive so I can kill you and gain the Mangekyou Sharingan." Kiri snickered as she pulled out the blade with a sickening sucking sound.

Yondaime's once clear blue eyes clouded as the last word he spoke was, "Why?"

As he dropped to the ground Naruto wailed clutched in his father's still warm arms. The once strong arms limp around his small body.

Uchiha Kiri bent down with the katana supporting her weight; she picked up the wailing Naruto. "Shut.Up."

"You little runt, you almost screwed up my plan! Kyuubi was supposed to destroy this damn village and I was supposed to kill Yondaime. But because of you, Kyuubi only destroyed half of the village, but luckily your father was still alive so I could kill him." She smirked.

Her smile faltered as she had a weird gleam in her Mangekyou wielding eyes. "I have a great Idea! Why don't I test these wonderful eyes on you runt!" Naruto was still wailing not knowing what had happened.

Kiri's Mangekyou Sharingan eyes glowed crimson as she stared into Naruto's blue eyes. Naruto's pupil shrunk as the memory of this fateful night was slowly burned into his mind like burning a memory into a CD-disk.

End Flash back:

Kakashi remembered Uchiha Kiri; he used to train with her when he was a kid. Come to think of it, when he saw Naruto with out the henge he looked just like his mother. Then it clicked and he gasped as he spoke out. "Naruto has a henge to look more like his loving father then of his hateful murderer of a mother?"

Sandaime sighed sadly has he nodded. "I suggest you go to talk to him.I believe he is awake." Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi soon appeared in Naruto's bed room and he silently walked towards naruto's small bed. The room was very clean, unlike the way Kakshi had imagined it. He slowly reached Naruto's bed as he was about to touch his sleeping face, a tan hand shot forward and grabbed his wrist.

Shocking blue eyes snapped open startling Kakashi. Naruto sat up still holding Kakshi's wrist in an iron grasp. "Kakashi-sensei." an eerie calm voice spoke.

"I believe that you heard the story from Hokage-sama?"

"Yeah, can you let go?" Kakashi spoke softly.

Naruto let go of the Jounin's wrist as he got out of bed walking toward the kitchen, he turned on the light and opened the fridge to get a water bottle. The Jounin followed him in and gasped. Naruto was beautiful, he had the same cerulean eyes but in more of an almond shape and midnight black hair that was longer then his usual spikes. He had long bangs covering half of his eyes, but the biggest difference was that he didn't have his whiskers.

"What?" Naruto asked taking a drink of the cold water.

"Nothing, I thought you looked like a girl." Kakashi said trying to lighten up the mood.

Naruto sprayed water out of his mouth and shouted. "What!"

Kakashi chuckled as he ruffled Naruto's soft hair. Then Naruto looked up with sharp eyes saying, "You better not tell Sasuke or Sakura about this."

"But they're your teammate's Naruto they have the right to know."

"I'll tell them when I'm ready to. So please don't tell them yet." Naruto spoke looking down with a saddened look marring is features.

Kakashi sighed. "Fine but you have to tell them some day." Naruto nodded.

The next morning, Sakura and Sasuke waited for their gray haired sensei and their blonde haired comrade to arrive at the red bridge. Sakura's long pink hair swished in the summer breeze as she sat on the railing.

Her voice broke the serene quietness "Sooooo, um Sasuke-kun do you want to go on a date with me?" Sakura asked out of the blue having a pleading look on her face.

"No." Sasuke answered curtly annoyed at Sakura's antics.

"Please?" Sakura added looking at her biggest crush.

"No." Sasuke answered monotone glaring at the creek under the bridge. _'Where is the Dobe when you need him, ugh'_

Just the moment Sasuke thought that, a blonde boy came running at full speed shouting something along the lines of Sakura's name.

"Waaah! Sorry I'm late Sakura-chan!" Naruto stopped right next to her creating a dust of smoke in the morning air.

"Narutooo! You stupid idiot! First you're late and now you're ruining the clean air! Speaking of being late...why were you late!" Sakura shouted while coughing on the dust.

Naruto just laughed as he scratched the back of his head. _'Damn villagers throwing rocks at me in the morning!'_

"Hey Dobe you're bleeding, what happened?"

'_I guess one of the rocks grazed my cheek' _Naruto wiped off the blood with his orange sleeve saying. "What do you care Teme?"

Sasuke just returned to glaring at the water. "Hn."

After an hour or so their Jounin sensei arrived getting scolded by two of his subordinates.

Hokage tower - mission giving room:

"Hey Naruto, how have you been lately? Hm?" Iruka asked his student that was like a son to him.

"Ehehe, good I guess. I came here to get our new mission!" Naruto shouted as he rubbed the back of his head. Iruka smiled gently.

"So Hokage-sama, what is our mission?"

"Lets see, a D-rank mission to weed Michie-san's garden." Sandaime smiled at the genin's expressions.

"Hokage-sama cant we have a better mission? We've been doing a lot of D-rank missions lately." Sakura asked politely.

"Yeah Jii-chan give us a better mission!" Naruto shouted pumping his arm in the air creating more dust particles to float in the air.

"Naruto show more respect to Hokage-sama!" Sakura punched Naruto on the head.

Sandaime chuckled as he nodded and spoke. "Very well, team seven I'll give you a C-rank mission to escort a bridge builder to Wave country."

"Hells yeah! Thanx jii-chan!" Naruto shouted thanking the old Hokage.

Kakashi sweat dropped. _'This kid, he's an expert at acting...'_

A drunken old man with a grey beard staggered into the mission room.

"Are these kids the ones that are escorting me? They don't look much, especially the short kid."

"I'm going to kill you old man!" the blonde shouted. Height was a very sensitive subject to the short blonde.

"Naruto don't kill our client!" Sakura once again bonked the blonde in the cranium.

Kakashi sighed at Naruto and Sakura's antics as he turned his head to speak to Tazuna, the bridge builder. "I assure you that it will be safe, I am a Jounin so if something goes wrong I'm sure I can protect you."

"You better, I paid good money for your service." Tazuna walked away with team seven following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay this is chapter…I hope you guys are liking the newer version.**

------------------------------------------

The trip to the wave country is a long one since Konoha and the Wave are not exactly close. Team seven and Tazuna trudged into the woods that led to the ocean in which they were to cross to get to wave country.

The greenery calming the group they walked on silently with an occasional Sakura's voice asking Sasuke out on a date. And off course the voice of Sasuke declining.

Naruto's eyes quirked as he saw a puddle on the side of the trail they were walking on. He sent a questioning look to Kakashi and he gave a signal to Naruto that he knew. Kakashi also sent a signal to Naruto saying that he should let his teammates handle the two missing-nins that were hiding in the puddle hidden with a low level genjustu.

Naruto sighed as he felt the Demon brothers making a move. A shrill scream cut through the air as Sakura saw her Jounin instructor getting cut into chunks of flesh. But on the other hand, Sasuke made a quick move and pinned the two brother's chains with his flying shuriken and kunai.

With a quick leap he kicked the two demon brothers, as the two demons brothers landed on the ground, they separated and each of them headed toward a different target. One of them went for Naruto and the other went for Sakura and Tazuna.

Sakura quickly stepped in front of Tazuna and took out a kunai to defend herself and Tazuna from harm. But as she was getting ready for the impact of the demon brother, Sasuke arrived between her and the nukenin. But suddenly they found Kakashi in the middle of the battlefield with the two demon brothers in his grasp.

Kakashi smiled as he congratulated Sasuke and Sakura and pretended to scold Naruto for not doing anything.

After they crossed the ocean, they finally arrive to the wave country. But safety wasn't even close to what greeted them next. Mist formed around the area as a male voice spoke up, "Copy cat Kakashi, I never thought that I would have the pleasure to fight you, nonetheless kill you…."

Kakashi froze as he spoke the individuals name with a deadly calmness. "Momochi Zabuza, the master of silent killing, I never thought that I would have the chance to meet you too." They both smirked simultaneously and that was the signal for the fight to commence.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke formed a circle around Tazuna, as each of them took out a Kunai.

"Hmm this battle is going to be rough even for me so I guess you have the honor of fighting me with my sharingan activated." Kakashi pulled up his hitai-ate revealing a crimson red sharingan eye.

'_The sharingan! How could this be? Me and Itachi are the only surviving membesr of our clan………is Kakashi an Uchiha?'_ Sasuke was severely confused with the on going event.

'_What happened to Kakashi sensei's eye? Is it a blood line limit?'_ Sakura stared in aw of the crimson eye.

Naruto cringed as he saw the blood red sharingan. _'Kakashi, hurry up and put that away! It's making me sick to my stomach.' _Naruto clutched his stomach painfully with his free hand.

As the deadly battle continued, the knot in Narutos stomach was getting worse and worse. _'Calm down…I have to get over this or else I won't be able to face my mom and kill her!'_

The fight was ending when Kakshi had backed up Zabuza into a nearby tree. Kakashi was about to deliver the deadly blow to Zabuza, when three senbon needles came flying through the greenery and hitting Zabuza's exposed neck with deadly accuracy.

Team seven and tazuna's eyes widened as Zabuza's body landed on the ground with a sickening thud. Momochi Zabuza, the master of silent killing was dead…but who killed him?

All four heads looked up into the tree to see a young boy around 15 with a hunter-nin mask.

"Sorry for the interruption sir, but we been have trying to find and assassinate Momochi Zabuza for awhile since he has defected from the mist." The hunter-nin spoke softly as he landed next to the said corpse.

And with that said the Hunter-nin was gone as fast as he had come. Not even leaving a puff of dust in the air, it had showed how fast and skilled he was as a ninja.

"Kakashi…who was that boy? Why can he beat a man that we have been struggling with like it was nothing?" Sasuke asked as he bit his lip drawing blood.

Kakashi sighed and answered back tiredly to the raven, "Sasuke there are some people in the world that are even younger than you that is stronger than all of us…" Saying that the copy-cat blacked out.

"Hn…" _'I HAVE to get stronger to beat Itachi! I have to train harder…this mission is bringing me down.."_

Tazuna's house:

"Are you ok kakashi-san? You know you shouldn't over exert your self." Tsunami the daughter of Tazuna looked worringly at the Jounin that lay in bed.

"I'll be fine miss, I just need rest after using the sharingan for too long." Kakashi's eyes turned into crescents indicating that he was smiling under the annoying mask of his.

"But team seven; I have something dire to speak with you." Kakashi sat up with the support of tsunami. "I think that zabuza is alive."

"What!" sakura shouted.

Sasuke folded his fingers together as he spoke, "If you think back, it was strange at what the hunter-nin was doing. When it was easier to…"

Naruto cut off Sasuke as realization sunk in, "To just dispose of the body there instead of dragging the larger body of Zabuza with him. It was a planned out death, a fake death."

The rest of team seven looked amazed at Naruto's sudden cleverness, since when was the number one loud ninja clever?

'_Well, this is interesting…Naruto with out his mask is just like Sasuke. They have similar ambitions too.' _ Kakashi thought as he observed the reactions of his two students to Naruto.

The day continued with Kakashi training team seven in the art of tree climbing. Although the female part of the team Sakura got it rather quickly the two boys struggled to complete the task.

Now Naruto knew how to water walk but he had never learned to tree climb yet, this was going to be a fun experience for him…and of coarse Sasuke.

The door of tazuna's house opened with sasuke and naruto dirtied from training limping in.

"ugh dobe why did you train until you couldn't walk?" sasuke asked annoyed at having to support the blonde from falling.

" bleh! Shut up bastard! Ow!" sasuke dropped naruto as he sat down at the dinner table where every one else was.

"Bastard!" naruto shouted as he also limped towards the dinner table. Both sasuke and naruto were eating alot of food when they both puked making sakura grimace.

"Both of you stop eating so much." Kakshi said as he took a sip of his tea.

"No, we have to have energy to train." Naruto and sasuke said simultaneously. The two glared at each other, sparks flying.

Kakashi sweat dropped, _'Is it just me or are these two so smilar?'_

Then suddenly a kid shouted banging the table in the process. "Why do you guys fight? It's useless! No one can beat Gato! The weak is always getting beat up by the stronger ones!" inari the grand son of tazuna shouted.

"Shut up I'm not like you" naruto said indifferently at inari.

"I hate guys like you! You come in almighty and say that you're gonna save this country when you know nothing of this country! You don't know my pain! I'm not like you, who always smiles and has fun! You know nothing of pain!" inari heaved as he simmered in anger. Every one stared wide at the kid.

Naruto twitched when inari shouted at him that he knows nothing of pain. "heh you say I know nothing of pain?" naruto laughed a hollow laugh. Everyone winced at the blonde's cold tone.

Kakashi got up and touched naruto's shoulder but his hand was slapped away by naruto. Naruto was furious, the images of the day he lost everything replayed in his mind, the face of his dead father. His eyes wide open and tears of betrayal soaking the soft ground.

Electric blue eyes opened staring at inari. "You just cry and cry acting like you're the only one who knows pain…" naruto trembled in anger. "You know nothing of me either! You all know nothing! Of the pain I went through all my life! Ostracized and kicked upon when fallen.." naruto turned around, his back turned to everyone. "You know nothing of me and say I don't know pain." Naruto walked away leaving everyone in shock.

Kakashi slapped his forehead rubbing his face, he went over to the upset inari. "Inari Kun naruto doesn't mean to hurt you, he's actually fond of you." Inari looked up at him.

" Tazuna san told me about your dad and how he passed away trying to save your country by going agasint gatou, you see naruto didn't even have a child hood, his father died also but he had it worse than you." Inari stared at him.

"He had it worse then me?" Inari questioned.

"Yepp, but you see naruto never gave up no matter what, and he gained people who loves him over time, he never cried or complained why his life was like this."

Kakashi smiled as he walked to the door to go after naruto. "So please don't think badly about him?"

Naruto ran through the bushes and the many trees that scattered the area. He huffed as he released his henge and sat down with his knees brought up to his chest.

His voice ragged from running he whispered, "You know nothing…"

"Otou-san…"

Kakashi caught up to where Naruto was , he looked so small curled up like that. His jet black hair was illuminated from the moonlight, as the rest of him was lost in the darkness.

"Naruto…?"

"Leave me alone, Kakashi."

The scare crow sighed as he plopped next to Naruto under the enormous tree that he was under. The leaves danced in the cold summer night. The shadows dancing on the moon lit ground.

He began to speak, "You know Naruto you and Inari are so similar…I guess you see your old self in him ne? He was shocked when I told him that you were quite fond of him."

"Come on lets get back to Tazuna-san's…" Kakahsi got up as he reached a hand to Naruto.

What surprised the jounin was that Naruto had a tiny smile on his face, not one of those big shiny ones that he usually does but a soft serene smile was on his face that looked worn out.

Naruto slowly reached out and grabbed the scare crows hand and got up.

They walked silently towards Tazuna's house, the night air blew softly around the two shinobi.

As they were near the house, Naruto whispered to Kakashi. "Arigatou….sensei."

With that said the teen ran to the door whispering 'Henge' as he reached the wooden door as he entered.

There inside was Sakura and sasuke waiting for their team mate and sensei patiently. They both were still shocked about Naruto's emotional out burst earlier.

Kakashi walked in casually as he greeted his students, "Now that Naruto's back…we all should get some rest ne?"

As team seven was about to leave the room naruto spoke up in a soft voice so unlike the dobe that he acted like.

"I-I need to come clean about one thing, its been killing me to pretend to be some one who I am not and I don't want to fool you guys anymore…"

"Dobe what do you mean?"

"Naruto?"


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto surveyed the confused gazes that surrounded him all around. This was it, now or never.

"Kai." Naruto whispered as he released the henge that he hid in all these years. He wanted to trust this team…he wanted to be able to be himself and not some fake identity that he had created.

Naruto's blonde hair leaked into ink black as his whiskers faded in to his skin and his horrible orange jumpsuit was replaced by a gray turtle neck with black shorts.

Looks of disbelief was sent his way, before his team mates could bombard him with millions of questions he stopped them and led them into the living room where they sat down.

The blue eyed boy laced his fingers together as he let out a quivering breath.

"Before you guys bombard me with questions I need to tell you my story, kakashi-sensei you could leave if you want to. After all you already know this story ne?"

Sasuke and sakura looked at their teacher in shock.

"You knew about this?" Sasuke questioned the jounin with a confused look in his eyes.

Sakura seemed like she wanted to ask the same question as well.

"Well, I was only told the story by hokage-sama and not Naruto him self…and I would like to hear it from Naruto this time."

Naruto nodded his head as he spoke.

"I just want to tell you guys one thing, its not that I didn't trust you guys that I was hiding in a henge, it was because I didn't want to be like _her_, my mother."

"But, why?" Sakura questioned.

"You have to know the whole story to understand this. You see my father was the yondaime and my mother was an uchiha…"

Gasps filled the room.

"Uchiha Kiri my mother, was a strong shinobi and that attracted my father to her. They fell in love, and they were secretly married with out the village knowing about it. But their happiness was not long lived because my mother had betrayed my father."

"You guys all know about the kyuubi incident no?"

"My mother was the one that had summoned the kyuubi that night…you see, an Uchiha has a special blood line limit that is called the sharingan. The sharingan has different forms and one is called the mangekyou sharingan. This special kind of sharingan is acquired by…"

"By killing your best of friends…right?" Sasuke cut off Naruto as he was about to say the explanation.

Naruto ticked off by sasuke's intrusion, coughed as he continued "Yes that is true also, but there is another special way to get a more powerful mangekyou sharingan…and that is to kill your spouse."

"You mean your mother…?" Sakura let out an audible gasp as she shivered at the thought of a loving mother killing her spouse just to get power. Would her mother kill her dad if she was in the Uchiha clan just to get power?

Kakashi looked over to his raven haired student to see his reaction; it was a stone faced look with the hands that were clasped in front of the young boy was quivering just barely for people not to notice.

"Every time when I was a kid I always looked into the mirror and all I saw was her and her wildly spinning sharingan," Naruto clenched his fist. "Even now when I look into a sharingan it makes me sick to my stomach." He clenched his stomach hard with sweat trickling down his face.

Silence drifted through the living room, but sasuke's soft yet angry voice shook into the deafening silence.

"Why?" Naruto was caught off guard as a fist went flying into his right cheek. Loosing balance he fell to the ground with sasuke kneeled in front of him.

From the dark eyes that were hidden under the raven bangs, a lone tear dropped silently to the ground.

The kyuubi boy's eyes widened as he saw his rival crying. Why was sasuke crying?

"Why?!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's front collar and brought their faces closer, a snarl in place he shouted.

"Why didn't you come find me when you knew that our whole clan was massacred? Do you know how alone I felt when I was a kid? How I walked to the uchiha compound every night and cried my self to sleep on the very floor that my parent's bloods are smeared on? "

"How, how I wished that there was another person besides my brother that had the same blood running through their veins? That I wasn't alone in the world?"

Naruto softly smiled as he spoke, "I always felt the same way but I couldn't bring my self to see you…seeing those Uchiha black eyes. Those eyes always made my stomach knot. It reminded me too much of my mother."

"I always watched you as you lay in the room where your mother and father were slaughtered, where you silently cried each and every night. But I couldn't, I just couldn't. I know I was being selfish but I was scared, I admit it. I was scared that you would turn on me like my mother and use my life for a way to gain power."

Sasuke let go of Naruto's front collar and Naruto slowly fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"I'm going to bed." Sasuke turned around as he rubbed his eyes roughly.

As sasuke was about to leave the room, Naruto stopped the raven.

"sasuke, I know your mad but I have to ask you something. And I know that this might be a sensitive topic but…Uchiha Itachi. Does this name ring a bell?"

The raven haired boy swirled around as he shouted, "What do you know of him?!"

Naruto winced at the ravens tone of voice, it could've cut through glass and that is saying something.

Slowly the used-to-be blonde boy spoke of the name that was like a curse in the shinobi world. "Uchiha Itachi, your brother right?" Naruto didn't even need a yes as he already knew the obvious answer.

As Sasuke's fists clenched together hard Naruto entered the killing blow. "Uchiha Itachi, he his already among the deceased, sasuke, you brother is dead."

On the boys face was a blank expression, no sadness no anger…just nothing.

With a slight quiver to his smooth voice he asked, "Itachi…he's dead? But how?"

Naruto turned his head and looked at the floor avoiding Sasuke's obsidian eyes.

"He is dead yet alive."

Sasuke's eyes flared in anger and he was about to shout at the boy standing in front of him but he was stopped by a hand resting over his mouth.

"Sasuke, its late. We should talk about this when we get back to konoha okay?" Kakashi spoke as he took his gloved hand off Sasuke's half open mouth.

With a quick turn Sasuke was gone, he marched out of the living room and into the his given room.

Sakura timidly followed sasukes suit and went to her room that she was sharing with Tsunami.

As the two genin left, kakashi gave Naruto a smile and naruto gave him a shaky one in return.

"So Naruto what happened to Uchiha Itachi?"

Flash back:

It was in deep into winter and konoha was covered in a blanket of white. The snow never stopped falling.

On an old rickety swing was an boy with raven hair…Uchiha Itachi. In his clenched fist was a test…which he had a 95.

"I missed one question; father is going to be disappointed."

The boy did not want to go home where everything and everyone had to be the same and be perfect. A 95 may be very good to other parents but to an Uchiha father, it was a disgrace

As the uchiha sat there a young women walked up to him and smiled. She had found what she had been searching for.

"Uchiha Itachi-kun no?"

The raven haired boy looked up.

"Yes?"

"Do you hate the Uchiha clan that we both are placed in? Come with me…Itachi."

A hand was stretched toward him.

And he, the prodigy had a sick smirk on his face as he held out his hand.

The test fluttered the ground and the red ink that said 95 started smudging in the wet snow.

Like blood slowly spreading in the new fallen snow…the red ink spread on the crisp white paper.

This was the beginning…

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ehhh…sorry for the long wait!

--------------------

---------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------Now on with the story!

Blue eyes snapped open as the morning rays filtered through the small window in the rather small room. Naruto slowly sat up and his raven bangs obstructed his cerulean eyes.

'Tou-san…'

From the shadows of his bangs a lone tear could be seen trailing down the boy's cheek and slowly pelting down onto the off-white sheets. Nightmares of his father's death had haunted Naruto since he was an infant.

The bitter dream had reminded him of his horrid past, a past he could never escape. Just like a never ending maze, he was stuck.

-----------------------

"W-what happened here?!" Tazuna's raspy voice croaked out as he saw many men that he had worked with on the bridge lay dead before his brown eyes. Trembling he kneeled down to a man that was holding a sword wound.

He was still breathing.

Gingerly, Tazuna asked the man what had happened. And a horrid response was his only answer and then the man was hit with a senbon, landing straight into his jugular.

As blood had splattered on the ground like a splatter art, two figures arrived at the bridge..

The demon of the mist and his apprentice came out of the heavy fog that laid all around the bridge.

"Bridge-builder, we came for your head…" a deep gruff voice had escaped from Zabuza as he silently charged at the group at an eye-opening speed.

He was swiftly behind Tazuan and as he was about to bring down his sword…several shuriken had came flying, aiming straight for his neck. He ducked and sought out the konoha nin that had thrown the shuriken.

Zabuza's eyes settled on Kakashi, they both got into a battle stance and the fight had commenced.

-------------------------

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had formed a circle around Tazuna with each holding a kunai. A dozen senbons flew towards them as Haku approached the group, he ran at an in-human speed and started to battle Sasuke with taijustu and a few of his water Justus were mixed in.

Once Haku had formed his demonic water mirrors, Sasuke and Naruto were separated from Tazuna and Sakura.

"Kuso…" Sasuke cursed as their opponent started moving from mirror to mirror with speed that could not be seen with the human eye. Thousnds and thousands of senbons kept on flying at Naruto and Sasuke as both of them dodged.

Both boys grunted as each of then were pierced with some of the on coming senbons that flew their way. But as the senbon were flying, Sasuke had started catching a certain pattern in the attack.

----------------------------------

"Kuchiyose no justsu!" Kakashi roared as he summoned many of his ninja dogs and held Zabuza in place. Zabuza struggled but the dogs hold on him was like an iron grip, he couldn't escape their hold on him.

As Zabuza was struggling, Kakashi charged up a chidori…his hand sparked with blue electricity with high voltage as he dashed straight for a wide eyed Zabuza.

All you could hear was a thousand birds but in a split second, there was only the sound of crunching bones and ripping of flesh as the chidori pierced Zabuza straight in the heart.

Crimson splattered every, on the ground, on the dogs, Zabuza, and Kakashi's masked face. As the life left Zabuza, Kakashi slowly pulled out his arm out of Zabuza.

------------------------------------

"Sharingan!" Sasuke's onyx eyes bled into crimson eyes with two tomoes in each eye. He caught Haku's hand as he was about to switch mirrors and slammed him against the ground, hard.

Haku gasped as he saw Sasuke's eyes, "Your eyes…"

Smirking Sasuke resumed with his attack with Naruto at his side, both working together for the first time in battle. The battle looked as if the Konoha nins were winning but the tables were turned when Haku had threw thousands of senbons at an unsuspecting Naruto who thought Haku was going attack them both and not singling him out.

He was wrong, thousands of senbon rushed at his way but as he closed his eyes, the impact did not come.

"Sasuke…" Blue eyes were wide with surprise.

Sasuke coughed up blood as he fell backwards into Naruto's shaking arms. How could have this happened?

Trembling as he spoke, "Sasuke…why? I thought you hated me?"

With a smirk, Sasuke spoke softly, "I thought I hated you too…I wish I could've killed him, Itachi…I _need _to…" The boy's eyes shut as he took his last breath.

All was silent, who would've thought that Haku would've killed the Uchiha?

"You.." Naruto growled as red chakra started to hiss around him. Swishing and creating waves, the red chakra started to change the features of the boy.

The whisker marks that were gone reappeared as they got thicker, nails began to turn in to razor sharp claws, and lastly…

"Youkigan…" Red and dark chakra mixed and swiveled around Naruto's eyes as they snapped open.

Golden eyes with two bloody red tomoes in each eye swivled around and located Haku.

Time paused as Naruto ran forward with inhuman speed and latched his fingers onto Haku's slender neck. Golden red charka was swirling about madly around him as the mist that came in contact with his charka sizzled and disappeared.

Haku dangled from his neck which was in the firm grasp of Naruto's clawed hands.

Haku was clawing as Naruto's hand trying to regain air into his lungs but to no avail. Naruro stared into Haku's coal colored eyes and his eyes widened at his reflection inside of Haku's eyes.

Had he truly become the demon that the villagers said he was? Was he a cold blooded killer? Was he becoming like his…mom?

Naruto's grip loosened and that was enough for Haku to get out of his grasp and kick Naruto in the gut.

Naruto coughed out blood as he crouched down on the ground wheezing. Still in a daze he stared at Haku who seemed like he was running in slow motion and going through hand seals.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Last time on "Cursed family" –

"Youkigan…" Red and dark chakra mixed and swiveled around Naruto's eyes as they snapped open.

Golden eyes with two bloody red tomoes in each eye swivled around and located Haku.

Time paused as Naruto ran forward with inhuman speed and latched his fingers onto Haku's slender neck. Golden red charka was swirling about madly around him as the mist that came in contact with his charka sizzled and disappeared.

Haku dangled from his neck which was in the firm grasp of Naruto's clawed hands.

Haku was clawing as Naruto's hand trying to regain air into his lungs but to no avail. Naruro stared into Haku's coal colored eyes and his eyes widened at his reflection inside of Haku's eyes.

Had he truly become the demon that the villagers said he was? Was he a cold blooded killer? Was he becoming like his…mom?

Naruto's grip loosened and that was enough for Haku to get out of his grasp and kick Naruto in the gut.

Naruto coughed out blood as he crouched down on the ground wheezing. Still in a daze he stared at Haku who seemed like he was running in slow motion and going through hand seals.

--- And now, the beginning of the new chapter…

-------------

I fade into my memories as I fall to the ground, my blood seeping into the cold hard ground that my body now lay upon. I dream softly as my breathing begins to slow, my heart beat also slowing.

Thump…

Thump…

Thump…

"Sandaime jii-chan, where is my mom?" A young Naruto sat in front of the third hokage as he asked about the whereabouts of his mother, his revenge.

Sandaime smiled sadly, he saw the yearn for revenge burning in the eyes of such a young kid. "Now, now, Naruto…you have to train first remember? You can't just go running into problems."

"But jii-chan! You know what she has done!" Little Naruto had shouted, but in a small voice he had added with his eyes drooping, "She took away everything from me."

Such a small child yet his family are gone. And the worse thing is that it was his own mother that had stolen that happiness from him. His own flesh and blood…

--------

Naruto sat at his swing as shadows danced across his sullen face, the only thing that shown was his electric blue eyes glaring hard at the ground.

'_I _will _get revenge for you father, I promise…even if it costs my life I will kill my mother. I have to.'_

Fists tightly closed together he jumped off the swing and landed with out a sound. He walked to the village streets, the only thing in his mind were the red eyes of his mother.

'_Revenge…'_

--------

Thump…Thump…

Thump…Thump…

His heart beat started to awaken again, thriving and beating much faster. The rhythm returned to its norm and he awoke in a foreign bed, the birds were chirping out side. He gingerly got up and noticed that his original clothes has been taken away and was replaced by a white kimono. Naruto was covered in white bandages that were tinted red in various places of his body.

A scent of cherry blossom filled his nose and he looked toward the door and heard the person gasp. It was Sakura, his team mate.

"Sakura…?" His voice was raspy from disuse. Sakura had walked over to him and brought him a glass of water.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" She had spoken softly to him as his he was going to break and that's when he noticed that tears were on his cheeks.

He touched the foreign liquid on his cheek and gave it a stare. Why was he crying?

"Naruto…?" Sasuke and Kakashi had walked in as Naruto wiped the tears away from his eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke standing there in front of him, alive. A small smile graved his features as he said, "Good to see you, Sasuke."

On this, Sasuke just scoffed and sat down next to Naurto's bed where Sakura now also sat. Naruto turned towards Kakashi as he asked the question that had been in his head.

"Kakashi-sensei? What happened to Haku?" Naruto has asked, staring straight into Kakashi's eyes.

"I finished him off, their graves are on the hill side next to Tazuna-san's house. If you want, we could go visit later Naruto."

At the revelation, Naruto looked down as he glanced up again and tiredly smiled at the group. "Yea, I think I'll like that."

---------

The mission to the bridge had ended, the bridge was named after Naruto and many bonds were created. In the mission, team seven had witnessed what being a ninja truly meant…they were only tools that were used by the hokage, nothing more.

The team had silently made their way towards konoha, they had handed in their reports and all was ended considering the wave mission.

---------

"Ne…Itachi-kun, we should begin the hunt for the jinchuurikis soon eh?" A woman with long raven hair spoke as she was polishing her katana, a smile was gracing her features.

The Uchiha looked at her, his eyes blank. In return the woman just smiled and glided her way towards the Uchiha. She chuckled, "Hmmm, you are coming out to be a great puppet for me Itachi-kun." She tilted his chin with her pointer finger as she gazed into his eyes.

"The look on your brother's face when you killed the whole clan, that was wonderful!" She chuckled again as she spoke in a feathery tone, "That's the look I want to see on my sons face…Naruto."

The hunt for the jinchuurikis was sent into motion, the time ticks as the confrontation of the cursed family is only a moments away…

TBC…

A/N: I'm really sorry about the late update, I've been busy with life a lot…plus I'm writing the chapters from scratch right now and to tell you the truth, the ideas are not flowing well. But really thank you guys for reviewing this story…it really makes me happy. And for that, I thank you guys A LOT.


	6. Chapter 6

Important info (READ IT):

- I received some reviews considering the pairings in this story, I'm sorry if I will disappoint a few but to be fair to all the readers, I decided not to do pairings. There may be hints of some pairings but there will not be a definite pairing. So all the people that do not prefer yaoi, you can relax, even though I would've like to do a yaoi pairing…I think that it will disrupt the story overall so I decided against it. I'm sorry.

- Sincerely,

Kuroi Hane

Last time on "Cursed Family"-

"Hmmm, you are coming out to be a great puppet for me Itachi-kun." She tilted his chin with her pointer finger as she gazed into his eyes.

"The look on your brother's face when you killed the whole clan, that was wonderful!" She chuckled again as she spoke in a feathery tone, "That's the look I want to see on my sons face…Naruto."

The hunt for the jinchuurikis was sent into motion, the time ticks as the confrontation of the cursed family is only a moments away…

--------And now the new chapter-

Trees swayed as a breeze flew by and birds chirped as they flew around in the blue skies. A normal morning in konoha had begun again until a shrill scream broke through the peaceful morning air.

"What? You entered us into the chuunin exams Kakashi-sensei?! You didn't tell us anything until now!" Sakura screamed as her long hair swished in the breeze and her arms wagged in many directions as her anger was evident.

Kakashi had put one palm in front of him as he tried to calm the bothered girl. "Now, now, Sakura, I think that you guys are more then ready for the chuunin exams."

Sakura calmed down a bit but she turned towards the two boys in her team to support her opinion but what she found instead surprised both Kakashi and her.

"Wait so Naruto, when you hold the shuriken like this…." Sasuke had held the shuriken the way Naruto had in his hand and began to speak again. "The accuracy of the shot increases?"

Naruto in return looked at his hand and Sasuke's, his other hand was on his chin. "Well, when I usually hold the shuriken like this my accuracy tends to increase, you should try it both my way and your way."

The two talked on, it seems that Naruto was similar to Sasuke in many ways then expected.

"Um Naruto? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sweat dropped as both of them answered with 'what?' at the same time.

Kakashi chuckled at this and told the team to go to ichiraku's with him to discuss the training that they were going to do before the chuunin exam.

----------------

Naruto had left after the team had met up and discussed the training plan at ichiraku. He slowly opened his door and turned the lights on.

"Tadaima…"

No 'okaeri' was returned making the raven haired boy's visage tired looking. He trudged toward his ivory couch and plopped down. He sighed as he ruffled his raven locks and tilted his head to look at the ceiling.

His eyes widened as red burning mangekyou eyes zoomed in from the ceiling, his mother with a katana vertically in her hands was smiling as the tip of the blade stabbed his heart.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

Time stilled as Naruto sat their on his couch, his slim form shaking. Sweat dripped down his face as his shaky hands grabbed his shirt in a bunch at the heart.

Nothing was there, no stab wound at all, what was going on?

The raven looked around in search of his mother but she wasn't anywhere to be seen, was he dreaming? No it wasn't a dream…it can't be.

-----------------

In tall tree close to Naruto's house, Uchiha Kira's form was shaking with uncontrolled laughter.

"Ahahaha! Did you see his face Itachi-kun?! That was great." Kiri laughed as tears began to form from laughing too much.

Itachi's face stayed unemotional as he just stared into Naruto's room where Naruto was shaking.

Kiri calmed down as she began to talk again. "So, Itachi-kun, the plan is that we will henge and join the chuunin exams, this is when we take Naruto and Gaara okay? I'll leave Gaara to you but…" a smile spread on her face. "I'll deal with Naruto." She chuckled.

-----------------

A knock was heard at Naruto's apartment door. Naruto's eyes snapped to its direction, and he glided towards the door.

Upon opening the door, he saw Sasuke, surprisingly.

"Uh, hey Sasuke." He spoke tiredly as he was drained from energy from the event moments ago.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at Naruto as he saw that the boy was drained of energy. "Hn, I was going to ask if you wanted to spar but it looks as if you're tired."

Naruto smiled a small smile as he spoke, "Yeah sure, I'm not tired I just had a disturbing encounter with my mother, don't ask."

Sasuke just stood there at Naruto's front door with a confused expression on his pale face.

------------------

Itachi's eyes looked straight at the figure of his little brother at Naruto's door.

'Sasuke…'

Next to Itachi, Kiri was leaned against the tree with a bored look. 'So the brat still can't let go of his brother, sigh how stupid.'

-------------------

TBC….

A/N: Yeaaa, short chapter, sry. But I wanted to write the next chapter as fast as I can.


End file.
